The purposes of this study are to evaluate the efficacy and safety of setraline in the treatment of behavioral symptoms in outpatients with Alzheimer's disease with donepezil, and to evaluate whether treatment with donepezil and sertraline concomitantly produces an effect on cognitive function greater than that produced by donepezil alone.